Listen To Your Heart
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Prequel to 'A Shapeshifting Crush' (my version of Elite Force) and AU to 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. What if Tracy and Jones were Bionics who can travel across dimensions? What if Tracy and Jay never confessed they liked each other? When Tracy was one step late and finds Jay dancing with Audrey, what does she do? Jay/Tracy, Jones & Tracy sibling bonding. One-Shot


**Listen To Your Heart**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this is sort of the prequel of 'A Shapeshifting Crush' and an alternate ending for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. I had 2 endings written for my Descendants fanfic, and I decided to use the alternate ending for the reason why my OC Tracy was mad at Jay. In case you don't know, only Tracy and her brother Jones know about the existence of Dimension Travelling.**

 **Plot: What If Tracy and Jay never told each other how they feel? What if Tracy and Jones were never related to Lonnie? What if Hayley, Hunter and the rest of the Descendants AU OCs [Hunter, Calvin, Hayley, Robyn, Raven] never existed? What if things never ended up the way we wanted?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or anything, I just own my Original Characters.**

 **Songs recommended to listen while reading this: 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift, 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette, '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus, 'True Love' by Dove Cameron and 'Can't Blame A Girl For Trying' by Sabrina Carpenter, 'Just A Dream' cover by Sam Tsui and Chrissie Grimmie, 'Gotta Go My Own Way' from High School Musical 2.**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

I sighed as I sat in my room, the one I shared with my brother Jones. I sat on the bed hugging my knees.

Oh boy, what an adventure my brother and I had for a month. All we ever did was use my bionic ability to travel across another dimension and I ended up crushing on a guy who probably doesn't even like me back. Plus, he's a fictional character from my universe.

Should I go to the after party? I'm not really the best person when it comes to handling my emotions. Not since of my crush on that stupid meathead named Jay. He's just so cool and amazing, but he's probably just another stupid shameless flirt.

We've been on just one movie date, and nothing more. I really, really feel something for him, but I don't know what he thinks of me.

What's been driving crazy is that I know I shouldn't be crushing hard on a jerk. The weird part about traveling through dimensions is that my brother and I are changing the storyline. But some things are unavoidable, like the story ends like the end of a book.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" my brother peeked a head inside.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

'You lied!' Jones frowned at me as he 'talked' to me via telepathy. Right, I forgot to mention my brother and I are Bionics. The Bionic chips are still intact within our necks, it's just we haven't used it for a month, perhaps a month here is just a night at our Bionic universe.

'Ok, maybe I did! But so what? What should I even do? We all know how the storyline ends!' I glared at him.

"C'mon, at least we should go to Ben's party, even though we barely know the guy when we're from another world!" Jones persuaded me.

"Who's from another world?" My Alternate sister, Lonnie asked. In the original timeline, she's actually my older cousin. (weird, right?)

 _ **Both of us: (thinking) CRAP! SHE HEARD EVERYTHING?!**_

"No one!" Jones and I lied.

"You're lying!" Lonnie crossed her arms at us. "Why are you guys packing up?"

"Bro, should we?" I looked at him as he nodded.

"There's something Jones and I have been hiding!" I stated.

"That Jones is gay with Carlos? I think I already figured that out." Lonnie shrugged.

Gross! My brother isn't gay, or straight, or bi, he's ASEXUAL OKAY?!

"I'm _asexual_!" Jones hissed.

"Yeah he is!" I nodded. "Jones hates guys and girls."

"Tracy and I are from another universe!" Jones stated. "And we're both Bionics!"

"Very funny!" Lonnie laughed, thinking it was a joke. "you guys watched too much Lab Rats!"

"It's true! We ARE Bionics" I insisted.

"And I'm Han Solo!" Lonnie giggled in sarcasm.

"Lab Rats, Mighty Med, they all existed in the same paradox!" Jones said in a stern voice.

"Proof it." Lonnie didn't believe me.

Jones took a deep breath before he super speeded around the room and waved Lonnie's hairclip in front of me. He tossed me the hairclip before he generated some electrical sparks from his palm and zapped the TV (which was premiering Girl Meets World), causing it to switch off.

"My turn." I walked up front. I snapped my fingers as I used Molecular Kinesis to control a chair to block the doors.

"Ok, that is creepy!" Lonnie gasped in shock.

"I can also do this!" I smirked before I morphed into Lonnie.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked in her usual preppy tone before changing back to myself.

"I think I need a moment to breathe!" Lonnie fell down on her knees before I used Molecular Kinesis to shift the chair for her to sit.

"Now do you trust me?" Jones asked. "I'm sorry, Lonnie, but Tracy and I are not your siblings!"

"i-It's just it's hard to believe 2 people I grew up with aren't even my real siblings!" Lonnie placed a hand over her head.

"That's the weird thing though, because in the universe Jones and I are from, you're not my sister, but our cousin!" I added, breaking another forth wall.

"I don't even know anymore!" Lonnie shook her head.

"Please, where we're from you're just a fictional character." Jones added, adding salt to the wound.

"Look, I know this might sound so crazy, but Jones and I need to leave…to our former universe." I stated, showing her a text message. "Mr. Davenport sent us a text, he needs the two of us, along with Spin, Bob, Jenny, Jamie and the 3 toddlers to go to Centium City to assist the Elite Force!"

"Do we need more proof?" Jones asked, "I know how to electrocute people!"

"Ok, I get it, but this is creepy and really amazing! Like how did you two turned Bionics?" Lonnie asked.

"Well, we were both separated from our real birthparents when we were little, Krane adopted us and turned us into his merciless Bionic solders." Jones pointed out. "I've met you before, when we were very little kids, you're our cousin Lonnie."

"Look, I know this is too much to take in, after the whole Maleficent tried to kill everyone thing." I shrugged. "but trust me, I've been through worse when I was Krane's (Bionic Assassin) solder."

A very creepy part when you worked for Krane, he makes the older kids (me included) go hunt down for his enemies to well…'get _rid'_ of them. I'm actually wondering if Krane is still alive, because I think he and Mal's mom would make a LOVELY couple

"Alright, I'll keep this our little secret." Lonnie nodded. "Are you still going to the after party, before you go back?"

"I…I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there." I looked at my shoes.

"By the way, are you going to tell that Jay you like him and we're from another world?" Jones asked.

"Heck no!" I shook my head. "I'm very sure _'Hey friends, did Jones and I ever mention that we're from another world? By the way, what's for dessert?'_ would sound creepy and disturbing to anyone no matter what age you're in! Oh Please!"

"At least you should try." Lonnie gestured. "I'm going off now, see you later."

I sighed as I quickly changed into my dark blue hooded dress with white crop top, and some plain looking sandals. I packed up my small overnight duffle bag and placed it aside.

"Oh wait!" I blinked before I grabbed my letter.

Jones and I walked into the castle. Everyone's so

* * *

fancy looking with their pretty gowns or crappy suits.

"Looks like they're all starting to party." Jones said as music started booming out cueing 'Set It Off'. "Why aren't you moving?"

"if I go in, I'm afraid I might disappoint myself!" I sighed.

"Look, listen to your heart and make up your mind!" Jones advised me.

We saw everyone else singing and dancing.

It looks like we're almost reaching the end of the plotline.

I crossed my arms, laughing a bit when I saw my brother helping himself with the snacks bar, sneaking some extra food to the Bionic Isle.

What if I run into Jay? What if he finds out that I liked him? What if he rejects me? Another heartbreak it is and I need to pick up the pieces.

I walked around when I saw Jay. He was helping Carlos getting a date with Jane.

Ugh! I hate what a smug he is and how he makes me flush red. I hate him making fun of me, and how he makes me say stupid things.

But it's now or never, gut up and go dance with him! My heart told me.

I turned around only to find Jay dancing with Audrey. She dragged him up and gave him that stupidly flirty wink that makes guys fall for her. I could tell he was dogging after her, like the jerk he is.

 _Crack_.

Something just broke alright, and that's my heart.

…I knew it, no matter how many times I try to hint someone I like them, it's always gonna be like that. Another friend-or-family zone, or he goes after another girl.

I can't believe I was so dumb! Besides, I look like trash compared to Audrey.

Jay, you're such a jerk! I can't believe I even liked you!

I caught myself staring at the two dancing, they looked so perfect for each other. He's handsome, and she's beautiful. A match made in heaven.

"Hey sis, I got the snacks…What happened?" Jones returned, noticing I was caught in my thoughts. He quickly glanced over and saw Jay with Audrey.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I lied. "Please, I just want to go back."

"Alright." He nodded, if there's anyone I could ever count on, it's Jones.

"look, sis, it wasn't your fault!" He stated. "All we need to do is blame Audrey! She's the pain in the butt-side!"

"Don't worry." I assured him. "Take my advice, little brother: Life is filled with disappointments, the sooner you know the better!"

I quickly grabbed my brother's hand as we vanished into the crowd. I glanced back at Jay before I looked away when he saw me. His face went pale for a moment before he called out our names.

"Tracy?! Jones?! W-What are you doing here?" Jay asked me, stuttering.

"We were just leaving." Jones stated, faking a groan. "I had food poisoning."

"But the party just started." He blinked, before reaching out a hand to check on my brother.

"Don't touch him!" I growled at him. "go back and enjoy your new 'girlfriend'!"

"What's wrong with you?!" he asked. "you got the wrong idea!"

"Wrong what?!" Jones demanded. "My sister isn't someone you can just walk all over!"

"Jones, let's leave now, please." I whispered as he nodded.

"Look, we're not feeling well, we're going back now." Jones stated.

* * *

We went back to our room and bolt up the doors tight, the same place we accidentally teleported to when we first got here. By the time we're here, apparently Jay had been following.

"You ready?" Jones asked as I nodded.

I started to snap my fingers as a portal appeared, causing a loud whooshing noise.

"What's happening inside?!" Jay pounded the door, trying to open it when I quickly used my Molecular Kinesis to place a cupboard against the door

"Just…Cleaning up!" Jones shouted.

"In the middle of the night?!" Jay demanded.

"You go first." I smiled at my brother as he walked into the portal.

"Feisty! Feisty! What are you doing inside?!" Jay demanded, pounding the door outside. "What's the sound?! Are you two alright?!"

I quickly placed my letter (explaining everything) on top of a table, before I ran to the portal.

Damn, Jay is strong! The doors were started to open ajar a bit.

"What are you doing inside?!" he demanded.

"It was nice to know you…" I silently whispered, pressing my hands against the door. I quickly clicked the doors shut before running into the portal. On the other end was Jones, sitting by the bay of the Bionic Island.

' _I know it's too late to say this but I like you, you stupid meathead…'_ I thought before I sealed the portals, right when Jay was almost about to rip down the doors.

" _Goodbye_." I whispered, shutting the portals.

As soon as that was done, I sat next to my brother, hugging my knees and burying my face under my arms.

"Don't worry, sis!" Jones assured me. "You'll find someone better for you!"

"Thanks." I smiled a bit, wiping a bit of my tears.

"It's fine to cry your heart out." Jones gave me a small wink.

I quickly took his advice before I started burst out crying. Hot tears streamed down from my eyes and down my cheeks

"What's wrong with Cece?" Bob asked us, passing by with a bunch of seaweed, probably for Bree.

"She's just been through another heartbreak." Jones replied, patting my back.

"Who's the jerk?!" Spin demanded.

"You don't know him." I mumbled. "And thank god you don't!"

"Things will get better!" Bob assured me.

"I know they will." I wiped a bit of my tears away.

It's nice to have siblings (Bionic siblings) there for you when you've been through a lot. Things will get better, I know they will…

I started to smile a bit as I laughed at Spin and Bob arguing about Bob's attempt to make seaweed stew for Bree. It ended up with Jones pointing out they had caught a squid and threw it back to the ocean.

This heartbreak's gonna be another mess to clean up, but I know I can move on…I hope.

* * *

 **Not really the best ending we'd hope for, but this is a prequel before 'A Shapeshifting Crush', I'm not sure if I would include Descendants in the crossover, but who knows?**

 **What did you guys think of this ending compared to the happy one in 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'? What did you think the rest of the Descendants gang would do when they find out? Do you think the songs fit the one-shot?**

 **Please fave, follow and most importantly, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
